The SCP Containment Breach
by DarkFireBD
Summary: A facility where all of the things, to be kept out of our sight, are to be kept in order to keep away from society...Then the breach happened; If you are unauthorized, then the following documents are lies


7

**Review for Chinese Food****TM**

************** SCP - CONTAINMENT BREACH ****************

You are about to read the interrogation of a Mr. Nicolas Caine (Class D) whom was interviewed following the events of the SCP-Containment breach which has occurred on October 12, 1998. These are level 3 Documents and only interviewing personal as well as fellow Class D personal, associated with subject D-4931 are complied to review this but only for use regulated by the SCP-Facility. Interrogation was kept under strict conditions and this document was typed by multiple personal of high ranking whom have reached qualification to be trusted in the recording of the matter to be sure that subject D-4931 speaks of the past major breach at the most accurate level we can record. For those whom have read this and are unauthorized,  
the following words are lies.

October 14, 1998: Documentation recorded at 4:12am  
_The subject Nicolas Caine has been authorized to enter the room and was given permission to take a seat. As he sits we now record the following record of what has been spoken between Nicolas Caine and his interrogators Mr. Rick Marshall and Dr. Frank Khan; whom are present in which to interrogate Subject D-4931 (also to be referred to as Nicolas Caine) about the past SPC-Containment Breach, in which multiple Euclid and Keter Subjects escaped containment and were left free to roam the facility. Only 76.2% of the subjects have been clarified or re-capture: excluding SCP-173, SCP-106, and SCP-682.  
This interrogation is primarily to get a close assumption on where the 3, previously mentioned, SCPs could possibly be located in which to be recaptured in the shortest time possible. Nicolas Caine remains firm, taking a glance around the room every few seconds, seemingly unsettled by the crammed conditions of the room he is, to be spoken to, in. The buzzer has sounded and Dr. Rick Marshall has presented three documents in front of him as we now listen in to record Subject D-4931's words._

"You are Subject D-4931, otherwise aliased as Nicolas Caine, is this correct?" asked Dr. Marshall, in a gruff tone, as he crosses his arms. Nicolas Caine appears to be nervous as he nods. Marshall leans forward to Nicolas and states, "We need verbal responses for this, now answer the question," he says slowly to him. Nicolas Caine shutters a bit and responds,  
"That is correct," he states slowly in a nervous tone. Dr. Marshall nods towards Mr. Khan and Khan presents his statement,  
"Mr. Caine, we have called you in here today for reasons, we hope you already are in awareness of?" he says, in a regular tone of voice. Nicolas nods his head. Marshall turns to Khan and Khan nods. Nicolas' eyes widen and Marshall rises and grabs Caine's shirt, pulling him forward, and then his head; smashing it on the table, receiving a yell from Caine.  
"We need verbal answers from you, dammit!" Marshall exclaims, smashing his head again, "We have two Keter, and a Euclid, SPCs that are a necessity to capture, running around the facility; or they could have escaped!" he yells as Nicolas begins bursting into tears and coughing out,  
"Please stop! I'll listen, no more nodding; just please stop, my head hurts!" Caine cries out, spitting out blood; appearing to have bitten his lip. Marshall shoves Caine back into his chair. Khan leans forward into the, single, light, which was placed on the desk.  
"Mr. Caine, do you know why we have called you in for interrogation today?" he says slowly. Nicolas stares at Khan, breathing heavily and then coughing violently,  
"It's about the SPC's right?" he says slowly, watching Marshall as Caine twitches his eye. Marshall shakes his head,  
"Nicolas, we need to know that you know everything or you are useless to us right now." He says slowly, crossing his arms once again. Khan nods,  
"Give us clarification that you know why you're here," Khan states slowly. Nicolas scoffs and leans back for a moment, observably he may think that they were joking. A minute passes and he finally speaks,  
"Alright, yes, I am here because I am one of the people who survived the breach; also one of the few that encountered SCPs 173, 106, and 682." Nicolas states, swaying forward and back slightly, wiping dry blood from his lip. Khan nods and passes forward the three documents, towards Nicolas.  
"Take a look at these documents, read all of the text if required, and tell us if, what you believe to be, 173, 106, and 682 are the same as here." Said Khan, pulling out a sheet of paper and reaching for a pen. Nicolas, pulls the documents closer to him, glancing at Marshall nervously, and observes them, which contains information on the SCP 173. On the document is a picture of a statue, leaning against a wall. It has rounded arms and stubby legs, as well as a large, round, head with 4 dots: 2 green and two black. It has a large slit down the middle of its face with red painted around it. Nicolas reads over it and slowly places the sheet down, next to the others. Nicolas then picks up the next document, which contains content on SCP 106. The picture of 106 is of a tall, elderly humanoid with decaying skin, and a large grin. Nicolas reads the whole document this time and palens up a bit as he places it down, on top of the 173 document. Marshall and Khan remain seated as Khan writes down notes on his sheet of paper. Subject D-4931 picks up the last document, which has information on SCP 682, and glances at the picture first. It has a picture of a decaying skull of, what appears to be, a reptile as well as melted skin and scales, surrounded by acid. He, again, takes interest in this one as he reads the whole document. He places it on top of the other documents and glances at Marshall, whom is staring at him, waiting for a response. Nicolas shudders a little,  
"T-they are a-all the ones I m-met. I mean yes they are the s-same as on the p-papers." He says, leaning back a little and gulping heavily. Khan glances up and writes something down, as Marshall takes the documents and places them in a folder. There is silence as only the sound of heavy breathing from Subject D-4931, as well as the sound of writing from the pen by Khan. After a few minutes pass, Khan sighs and places down the sheet of paper and puts it behind him. Marshall leans forward and stares Nicolas in the eye; receiving a faster breathing rate in response,  
"Tell us Nicolas, and be precise, explain what occurred on the day of October 12, 1998," he states as he sits back in his chair, nodding towards the security camera in indication that our job has begun completely. We now document what Nicolas has to say of the breach. Nicolas nods slowly and winces before speaking,  
"I had become a Class D personal officially just the other day," he began before Marshall grabbed D-4931 and tossed him hard back in his chair,  
"We need a precise statement Nicolas! Do not try with us on assuming we just know everything!" he barked, "if we did know everything, then your service here would not be required!" he finished as Nicolas turns white and coughs.  
"R-right…I became a Class D personal on October 9, 1998," he began, pausing as he waited for a response. Marshall nods and Nicolas chuckles nervously, "I had began work immediately after receiving my ranking…I was originally the guard of SCP 914…but then they told me I had been upgraded…" he stated as he gulped slowly and took a quick breath, "…I was to be the subject of testing on 914, but I had never been inside of the room and didn't even know what it had looked like…" he said taking a huff as Marshall pressed a button, receiving a shudder from Nicolas, "…when I entered, I was with 10 other personal, I was told that we would have 25, but either way there wasn't…" he said slowly, "I stood in line as one of the personal by the name of," he began before Marshall raised a finger,  
"Classified for the sake of this interrogation," he said clearly, receiving a raised eyebrow from Nicolas,  
"O-ok…but he told us we were there to seek the wonders of the function of 914. I was confused at first because it looks a lot like an elevator, but I was told otherwise…" Nicolas said.  
"What were you told about 914, Nicolas?" came Khan, looking him in the eye. Nicolas nodded and said,  
"One of the D-class told me that it was a 'matter converter' and that we were going to be subject to testing the five settings. When he said that, I noted that there was: Rough, Coarse, 1:1, Fine, and very fine…" he said slowly, putting his hands together. Marshall nodded and Nicolas continued, "At first I was just confused, but so was everyone else. I guess we all didn't know what each setting meant or something." He said, looking at Marshall, a glare forming as he spoke, "Then I realized we were bait to a murderous mechanism which you falsely labeled 'safe'" said Nicolas.  
"It is not falsely labeled, Nicolas, it cannot harm you on its own will," stated Khan slowly as he wrote something down. A buzzer went off and Nicolas palened for a moment as a Class-C personal came into the room with a cup, steam rising from it as he placed it in front of Nicolas, and then proceeding to leave. Nicolas stared at it, it smelled like hot chocolate. Marshall nodded and spoke,  
"It is hot chocolate, heated to your liking, we hope it will…calm your nerves" he said slowly. Nicolas stared at it and raised an eyebrow,  
"How would you know 'my liking?'" he said quickly. Marshall shook his head,  
"It is in your file," he stated slowly.  
"What else did you document in my file?" asked Nicolas, standing up slightly.  
"Classified, now sit down, drink your damn cocoa; and continue," growled Marshall in response. Nicolas shuddered again and sat himself down slowly, reaching for the cup and pulling it towards himself.  
"Not until you explain the labeling of 914," came Nicolas slowly.  
"Do not even screw with me here, Nicolas! I can terminate you in a matter of seconds if you don't comply with us here!" yelled Marshall, preparing to grab for him again, as Khan raised a hand.  
"It's fine Marshall, calm yourself." He began, smiling slightly towards Nicolas, "What exactly implies that we have falsely labeled SCP 914 as safe, Nicolas?" said Khan, pulling Marshall into his chair. Nicolas took a sip of his cocoa and sighed,  
"It kills people," he stated simply, glaring a little.  
"You have, not yet implied death in your explanation Nicolas," stated Khan, "so unless you continue, you have no authority to claim the labeling false," he added, sitting back. Nicolas sighed and shook his head, glaring at Khan.  
"Like I said, we were bait to 914. Of the 5 settings, 3 of them would ultimately kill you, which I found out soon, enough…" he said slowly, expecting Khan to retort, but he didn't. "The first person they sent in, they set the dial to Rough and shoved him in. I knew there was something wrong when the guy had begun panicking…then when they turned the dial again, the door closed and in moments, all we heard was a scream and cracking…" Nicolas said as he shivered a little, "w-when the other door opened, he was there. But he was crushed, not any skin remaining…just tissue and bone, and blood…" he said slowly as he glared at Khan, "and all you bastards did was clean it up and put the guy in a body bag without any words said…" he added as he shook his head. Khan and Marshal merely looked at him as they waited for him to continue. 

_ Nicolas sighed heavily and continued, "Afterwards, the next guy went up and they set the dial on 'Course,'" he began as he shook his head, "the guy had to be dragged in, I don't blame him. I would've freaked out also, if I knew the outcome…" he said slowly, "they tossed him in and switched 914 back on…" he added, "….when he came out….it was grotesque…" he said as Khan pulled out a file.  
"We have confirmation on what occurred on that day of testing with the subject you speak of," he began; glancing over the file, "Subject D-9761 was brought in for the testing of the coarse setting on SCP 914." He began as he appeared to search through the document, "The subject was reported to give off heavy resistance as he was to be used for testing. Through means of force, we confirmed testing and operated SCP 914, on the tested setting. When the subject arrived in the output chamber; we took Class A precaution for removal. As the chamber was opened, we found subject D-9761 in a decayed person; only able to twitch his right hand. Through further testing, we were able to accumulate a loss of 34% of skin cells, a decomposition of multiple bones as well as a reduction in the spinal structure. We were unable to establish a precise communication with subject D-9761, so further testing of the 'Coarse' setting on SCP 914 will have to be established as soon as possible. Subject D-9761 was confirmed, dead, as of 1 hour, 56 minutes, and 32 seconds; after he had been selected for the testing," he said, bringing his glance up to Nicolas, "was that your definition, you were going to give, on grotesque?" he asked slowly, sitting back and placing the file back down. _

_ Nicolas sat uneasy, as he tapped his fingers,  
"You treat a death like such a common thing here…" he said slowly as he shifted uncomfortably. Khan gave a nod,  
"You have to be prepared to experience multiple deaths in such a dangerous facility. You are contracted to be prepared for such a thing; in the case of testing or accident, is that correct?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Nicolas gave off a sigh,  
"Right…it was in bold font…" he said with a slight chuckle, "but do you ever feel any guilt from it at all?" he added, raising an eyebrow. Rick Marshall coughed slightly and rose towards Nicolas,  
"You have to be prepared for such things, Nicolas; guilt is not something that enters our minds, in the higher placement of this facility. If such a thing were to occur, you'd imagine the facility would be closed earlier…" he said as he crossed his arms and sat against his seat. Nicolas gave off a heavy sigh and nodded slightly,  
"I suppose so…but it's inhumane…" he said with a shake of the head. Khan rose an eyebrow and chuckled softly,  
"You'd expect, such a word, would not make sense in such a facility as this; and it doesn't." he began placing an elbow on the table, "this facility harbors everything, outside of humanity, if you aren't prepared to experience these things, which seem to bother you so, you shouldn't have signed up for a career like this…" he said with a slight smirk. Nicolas chuckles and looks down, shaking his head,  
"You know very well I couldn't leave, now could I?" he said, returning his gaze to Khan; a smug look present on him. Khan nodded slightly, a smile present,  
"That, there, is the correct question to ask; such an answer is obvious…" he said as he looked towards the table, and then to Nicolas, "you cannot leave the facility Nicolas; if you were to be caught in such the act-" he said. Nicolas then interrupted him,  
"-I'd be scheduled for immediate termination, correct?" he said in monotone. Khan smiled and chuckled, giving a nod. Marshall twitched his eye,  
"Subject D-4931, we ask that you please continue your explanation; we are getting off subject of the interrogation's purpose," he said slowly, glaring at Nicolas. Nicolas nodded slightly and glanced at Marshall, nervous,  
"Alright then…after the 'coarse' setting was tested…I was horrified, I felt more pity for this man than the one, whom had tested the 'rough' setting. 9761 had to experience a slow, possibly unbearably painful, death; my test was easy." He said with a chuckle, "but I didn't know right away…" he added as he raised a finger, "the personal set the dial to a setting '1:1' which I was confused on the meaning; but didn't want to find out," he said.  
"You went in willing," Marshall said slowly. Nicolas gave a slight chuckle,  
"'Willingly' is the only option available in a facility, such as this one." He said, looking between his two interrogators. "So, I went in; taking my time. Entering the chamber, I was in panic. Suddenly, I lost it and began-"  
"Banging on the doors, calling to be let out," came Marshall, nodding as he interrupted Nicolas. Nicolas nodded,  
"Right…but when the process began, I only blacked out for a few seconds; curiously dead. But I emerged, feeling fine; but something strange had crossed my mind. I appeared to come out of the same chamber." He said as he furrowed his eyebrows together. "When I came out, I noticed that everything was the same; except flipped." He said, gesturing a horizontal flip. Khan nodded for him to continue as he took notes, "My eyes were all screwy, they were flipped to face a reflection to where I would be only able to see with a horizontal view of my original vision," he said, tapping his finger as he laid the specific detail. "It is irreversible…" he added with a slight sigh. Khan nodded slightly,  
"Testing was completed then; we expected such an outcome, so the test was a success," he said, smiling a little. Nicolas scoffed towards Khan as he blinked,  
"Success? My vision is permanently switched, because of you bastards!" he barked, raising himself. Khan looked to Marshall and gave a nod towards him,  
"Calm him, Doctor," he said slowly. Marshall smirked and, in a split of a second, jumped from his seat and went behind Nicolas. Nicolas attempted to avoid being hit with such strength, once again; as he too jumped from his seat. But, before he could make it out of the seat, Marshall grabbed Nicolas by the shoulders and threw him out of the chair himself. Nicolas coughed in surprise, as Marshall picked him up once again; proceeding to raise him to his feet. Nicolas gave a short gasp as Mr. Marshall chucked him at the wall; leaving Nicolas with the wind knocked out of him. _

_ Nicolas tried to raise himself, arms shaking, and eyes widened. Marshall approached Nicolas, as he was sitting up, and grabbed him by his neck; bringing Nicolas eye-to-eye with him.  
"No more outbursts Nicolas," he said calmly, looking into his eyes, "or it could end up killing you next time; I am not afraid to do such a thing, as you might already know." He said as he dropped Nicolas into his seat. "Now proceed on," Marshall added; returning to his own seat. Khan gave a slight smile, as Nicolas coughed up a bit of blood; followed by a rub of his, now swollen, forehead. Nicolas glanced at Khan, looking down a little, apparently lost in his thoughts. Khan waited patiently this time, observing Subject D-4931 ponder himself. Nicolas gave a sigh and returned his gaze to the Dr.  
"I was in total fear…" he began slowly, apparently struggling with his speech, "…I didn't want to go back to 914…I didn't know if I would get unlucky next time…" he said with a slight cough afterwards. "So I asked for a majority vote…reassigning me to another, Class D, SPC…" he said, as Khan interrupted him.  
"You were granted the majority vote; receiving a 4:5 rule," he said, observing Nicolas' uneasiness. Nicolas nodded slightly,  
"Right…" he began rubbing his forehead once again; giving off a slight wince, "So, the next day, I was given a message from the Board; giving off what I was to be reassigned to," he said with a bit of a nod. Khan crossed his fingers and gave a nod towards Subject D-4931,  
"What were you assigned to, Nicolas?" he asked, rhetorically. Nicolas glanced at Marshall and wiped his mouth,  
"I was given the sculpture," he began. Marshall interrupted him,  
"Which sculpture, we have hundreds of those in our possession," he said, raising an eyebrow. Nicolas blinked slowly, giving off a heavy sigh as he leaned forward in his chair,  
"173…" he said slowly, looking down; eyes widened in fear, "…the sculpture that stalked me throughout the breach…the thing that I couldn't avoid…" he said with a heavy cough. Khan spoke up,  
"But, you did avoid him; which is why you are here," he said, pointing a finger towards Nicolas. Nicolas nodded and looked at Khan slowly,  
"It was testing me…" he began, receiving a confused look from Mr. Marshall. Khan frowned as well,  
"Well…we'll get to that soon enough; now proceed," he said with a wave of the hand. Nicolas shook his head, pupils dilating a little,  
"I left for the containment chamber of 173 on the following day; on October 12," he __began as Khan, as well as Marshall, listened intently._

_So that is Chapter 1; give me a review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give suggestions on what should happen, if you wish :) see ya peoples!_

**Review for Chinese Food****TM**_  
_


End file.
